She Needs Him
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: She needs him, but somedays she wonders if he actually needs her.


**Ha! I found time amidst my exam studying to write! I'm more than happy! Please enjoy!**

**She Needs Him**

It had been a very long, very hard day. They had been separated for the longer part of the nine hours they had spent on the planet. The Doctor had no way of knowing what was happening to Rose and he had loathed every second of it. He was supposed to be there to make sure she stayed safe. What if she had gotten hurt? Well, she had, but what if it had been worse? What if she had… He couldn't even bring himself to think about Rose dying. He didn't think he could live with himself if she did.

The thought of life being sucked from her body scared him more than anything in the universe. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He shouldn't be so affected by mere thoughts. But losing Rose would be more like dying than dying itself. He suddenly remembered that Rose was hurt and needed his medical attention. He ran to the med bay where he had told her he would meet her. He needed five minutes to set coordinates so they could leave this horrible planet for good.

When he arrived, Rose was nursing several gashes that were bleeding profusely.

"I'm so sorry Rose. This is all my fault." He said, rushing to help her.

"No it's not. If I hadn't run off, that thing wouldn't have had the chance to attack me." She hated when he beat himself up after something happened to her. I wasn't even his fault.

"You should clean those cuts." He said, gesturing to her many injuries. He found a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and motioned for her to put her arm over the sink.

"I'm sorry, this will probably sting." He poured the contents of the bottle over her arm. She winced slightly but managed a smile.

"It's not too bad." She said, attempting a laugh. It came out as more of a gasp of pain as he poured it on her other cuts.

"Rose, I'm going to have to stitch this up. It's pretty deep."

"Alright." She trusted him with her life. She wondered why because she was never safe. Not really. She didn't care though. As long as she was with him, she didn't care what happened.

She was shivering. She had had to remove her jacket so he could assess the damage and the med bay was freezing. Without missing a beat, the Doctor had slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around Rose. He carried on stitching her up without a word. Rose pulled it around her and snuggled into it, breathing in deeply; something that the Doctor noticed with much curiosity. He smiled to himself and repressed a small laugh. _No. There was nothing funny about that. He should be less amused than Queen Victoria! Rose was hurt. There was nothing funny about Rose being hurt._

He finished stitching her arm.

"That should do it, Miss Tyler." He said, trying to sound happier than he felt.

"It's not your fault, you know." She said, stroking his cheek lightly.

"Yeah, I know." He said quietly. Liar.

"Doctor, you're lying. I can tell." She knew him far too well.

"Nope! I'm not!"

Then he did one of the most annoying things in the world. He ran. He ran away from what he was afraid of. In this case, telling Rose that he was upset because he had hurt someone he lo- liked very much. He couldn't even confess to himself that he loved her. _Pathetic excuse for a Time Lord. You can't even tell a human girl you love her._

He turned around and was shocked to find Rose standing in front of him.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always run away?" She reached for his hand.

"Because I'm scared of what will happen if I stay to watch."

"But what if something good happens? Good things happen sometimes, right? I mean, look at us."

"The universe isn't kind enough to allow that for me, Rose."

That hurt. That hurt like a genuine Jackie Tyler Face Slap. What, so she wasn't good? She was nothing to stick around for? She was nothing? She couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. She turned on the spot and ran to her room. The Doctor just stood there, staring after where she had been, a look of total confusion plastered to his face.

Rose's face was buried in her pillow. She was shaking with sobs. After all that time she had though he loved her, he had just admitted that she wasn't good enough. She realized she was still wearing his jacket. She pulled it off and threw it at the door right as the Doctor walked in.

"Rose, what'd I do?" He asked.

"Well I guess I'll just pack my bags and leave if I'm not good enough for you!" She screamed at him.

"What? Rose, no! Why would you do that? That would be horrible and-" He was starting to ramble. He was scared so he was rambling as a defense.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Look at us, we're together. Oh wait! No, that's not anything to be happy about! Why would the universe do that!" She said dramatically, trying not to cry in front of him. She was usually strong, but when it came to them being together, Rose hated every second they were apart. She didn't want to leave.

He looked at her for a moment, deciding what to do. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Rose, I'm not really sure why you suddenly want to leave. I would be devastated if you did. But I'll drop you home because I know you'll be safe there. Keeping you would be selfish. And I would understand if you didn't want to stay."

Rose stared at him. "But we're together and it's still not good enough for you."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. What I meant was the universe isn't nice enough to let us be _together._" He over enunciated that last word.

"Like…together?" Rose asked.

"Yup!" He said popping the p.

"Is that a confession, Doctor?" She said cheekily.

"Maybe…" He said slowly.

"I don't think it is." She said with a mischievous grin.

He looked at her with a face that could only be described as dead-serious-and-no-jokes. "I love you. I wouldn't know what to do if you left. Please don't. I never want you to leave. I-"

Rose cut him off. He didn't really need to ramble right now. She reached up for his tie and pulled him down so she could kiss him properly. (She'd always wanted to do that.) He responded just as she had hoped. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other was around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He was quite excellent at the participating bit. He tied one hand in her hair and lightly traced her spine with the other. Rose shivered. He pulled back to let her breathe. She smiled up at him and hugged him, laying her head against his chest.

"I suppose that means you love me too?" The Doctor asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think it does. Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I thought…I thought you didn't think I was good enough."

He smoothed her hair gently. "Rose, you're better than good enough. You're brilliant." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Thank you sooooooooooo much for reading! Please review if you: Like Doctor Who, want a virtual cookie and/or would like to be a nice person.**


End file.
